Try Outs
by Pirotess666
Summary: Sakuragi is still rebounding from a breakup…and someone that he hadn't seen in years returns to Japan and is looking cuter and more appetizing by the day. ;) YAOI Fanfic, so…it's a MAN on MAN story. Fair warning!


**Title:** Try outs

**Genre:** Romance/Yaoi/Ecchi

**Rating:** M

**Warnings: **

1. This is a yaoi story. For those who don't know what it is, it involves a romance between two males.

2. The story involves graphic content and very sexual situations. And I mean VERY. SEXUAL. SITUATIONS. BETWEEN TWO MEN.

3. Some of these characters have OOC behavior. Some personalities might have been changed. I'm sorry but in order for this fic to be written, I really needed to change them a bit.

**Reviews: **Reviews are appreciated. Be nice. I already warned about you the type of content this fanfic involves, so no flames.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own these characters. I just like to "play" with them. Hehehe

X

Rukawa sighed as the heat and humidity of Japan hit him. After 20 years away, he was finally back and he wondered why it had took him so long to return.

He was weary. The life he had lived had left him bone tired, the passion for basketball long gone. He still practiced, some habits were hard to break, but the drive to be the best and the spark of healthy competition had disappeared under the onslaught of managers, merchandizing, the pressure to always win and an unhappy marriage. Now…he would be able to enjoy his retirement and peace…finally some well-deserved peace. At least he didn't need to work anymore. Although his ex-wife had taken a huge chunk of his money, he had more than enough to live without working.

His son was now nineteen and had a promising career in basketball as well. That was the only good thing that had come out of his marriage. Hiroshi was an honestly good man, surprising mature for his age. A smile almost twisted his lips as the image of a red headed boy filled his head. His own maturity had always flown out the window whenever Sakuragi had been involved. He wondered, when Hiroshi came to visit him and met Sakuragi how he would react. Was Hanamichi much changed? Or was he still as loud and dense as he always had been? The brief times that they had met over the years for the world championships said yes. They had been part of the same team and the red head had enjoyed an incredible popularity amongst the fans of the basketball world. He had never left Japan but even the States knew about him.

'Rukawa.'

He turned and saw Akagi. His hair was longer and his body wasn't as developed or as trim as it used to be. He still looked like a gorilla though. 'Sempai.'

'It's nice to see you.' He extended a hand and they shook. 'Come on. I'll take you to your home and then we'll go meet the guys.'

'…'

X

Rukawa refrained from growling as he was slapped in the back by his childhood friends. They had all changed so much but at the same time they remained the same. Then he received such a hard slap on his back that he almost coughed up a lung.

This time he did growl. He turned his head towards the offender and then had to lift it. A head full of shocking red hair gritted him. 'Sakuragi?!'

'Hahahaaaaaa!'

«The guy is still huge!» He didn't remember him this way. If he had to guess his height, he should reach 2 meters high…maybe more. He still possessed all the lean muscle he had during high school only now it was more developed. But it was harder, the bone structure more pronounced. Unless he laughed, there were no lines marking his face. Long gone was his childhood rival. In his place was a man sure of himself, confident in his skills and…happy. But then, Hanamichi had always had that happy aura about him. He sighed feeling irritated.

'D'ahou.'

He grinned. 'Still with the pet names fox?'

He winked at Ryota who shook his head at him. That made the dark haired man frown. 'What?'

'Nothing. Come on guys! Let's drink…' His stomach growled. 'And eat.'

They all sweatdropped.

x

Rukawa could feel the corners of his mouth wanting to pull into a smile. He ruthlessly crushed that urge. It would not do to encourage the red head. But he was just so funny.

He looked around himself and sighed this time in contentment. He had missed them. More than he had ever thought he would miss anyone. The time in the Shohoku team had been the happiest of his life. There had been competition and hardships but…these guys had made it all bearable. This had been a truly strong team.

It was impossible to feel sad around the red head. Whatever problems or worries you had, they were gone and his presence filled every single part your surroundings.

'You look close to smiling fox. What are you thinking of?'

He blinked. 'I am not smiling.'

'Almost there.'

'… I was actually thinking that it's impossible to feel sad around you.'

He blinked. 'Oh?'

Rukawa shrugged. 'Yeah…you're still so much of an idiot that a person can't help himself.'

'Rrrukawa…'

Hearing his name pronounced with that familiar anger, he couldn't help but smile. 'Strange, but I missed you Hanamichi.'

Everybody gapped at him.

'I think he's sick.'

'Maybe the success went to his head and he's gone crazy.'

'What's that with calling me by my given name?!'

'Maybe it's age that's mellowed him.'

And then he couldn't stop himself. He laughed. Maybe for the first time in more than ten years. His son had always made him happy but only when his ex-wife Helen wasn't around.

'Yup…totally crazy.'

'Hell…that's the weirdest thing I've ever seen.' The red head leaned forward. 'Are you ok Rukawa?'

'…'

He shrugged. 'I guess you are.'

x

Rukawa crinkled his eyes as a beam of light hit them. They had scheduled a basketball game, late this afternoon, against some rivals of their first high school year on the Shohoku School grounds. While the game didn't give him any thrills, he couldn't wait to see everyone else. And he was especially curious about Sakuragi. They had been on the same all-stars Japan team and he had been great and he knew that he had had a basketball career in Japan, an incredible one apparently, but he had never followed it. He had been too occupied with his own.

He parked his bike and went to the locker room to change. Most of them were already there.

'Yo Rukawa!'

'…'

Sakuragi grinned. 'Ready for the game?'

He shrugged. 'This is nothing compared to the NBA.'

The red head lifted an eyebrow. 'Really?'

'Hello everybody.'

He stiffed and turned slowly. 'Shinichi…'

Maki hesitated and then went to him. 'Hello Hana.'

Rukawa blinked at Maki's clenched fists. Then he noticed that Sakuragi was doing the same.

The taller man cleared his throat. 'How have you been?'

'Ok I guess.'

His lips twitched. 'You guess…' He shook his head. 'You idiot.'

He sighed. 'I'm s-'

'Let's play.' He lifted a hand and cupped the back of his head pulling him lightly to his body. 'Let's have fun for a while and forget everything else.'

Hesitantly Maki hugged him by the waist with one arm. 'Thank you.'

He smiled sadly. 'Anytime Shin.'

Rukawa frowned at them and then looked at Ryota who had a sad look on his face. 'What was that about?'

He blushed. 'Nothing. Let's just play and have fun like Hanamichi said.'

x

'This is just too confusing.' Hanamichi protested when he once again passed the ball to a member of the opposite team. 'Shohoku team take off your shirts, the others keep them.'

Mitsui protested. 'I'm not taking off my shirt!'

He grinned. 'What? Afraid to show your growing middle?'

His face turned purple. 'Why you…'

'Ahahaha…'

'Fine! Screw this!' He pulled of his shirt and threw it on the bench. While he didn't have a pouch, his stomach no longer had a six pack and appeared soft.

'Don't worry. You still look good Mit-chi.'

He puffed up his chest. 'My wife thinks I'm a god.'

'Oh?' He pulled off his shirt and threw it next to his. 'Really?'

Mitsui growled. Sakuragi chest was still as muscled as when he was a teenager, only bulkier now. The lankiness of youth had been replaced by the hard muscle of an adult. His stomach was also hard and sculpted. The skin golden and glowing with health. 'You bastard! How can you look the way you do at 37 years of age?!'

He grinned. 'I've always looked like this. I was born with the body of a god. Hahahaaa.' He hugged him by the neck. 'Like I said before, you still look good Mit-chi but you better not let your wife see me like this.'

He snorted. 'Like that would be a problem.'

He laughed. 'I guess you're right.'

Rukawa lifted an eyebrow. 'Women still reject you?'

Everybody just looked at him and Sakuragi grinned. 'Nope.'

He frowned. 'What's with that reaction?'

The redhead looked at the others. 'He really has no idea does he?'

'What are you talking about?'

He just shrugged while grinning. 'I'm famous.'

'Or is it infamous?'

'Ryo-chin, jealousy is such an ugly thing.'

'Oh shut up!' He huffed. 'Let's just play.' He shrugged off his shirt and cracked his neck. 'I wanna crush these guys.'

X

Rukawa couldn't stop looking at Sakuragi. Amongst professionals the red head's physical prowess was amazing, but for someone that had quit basketball five years ago and had never played in the NBA it was staggering. His muscles were beautiful to watch. Elastic and powerful, they bunched and relaxed depending on the strain. The sweat slick golden skin was healthy and displayed his power to perfection. He felt like growling. Mitsui was right. How could he look like that when he was 37 years old? Rukawa was fit but even though he had quit basketball, he still practiced everyday has was his habit. Sakuragi? Even before he had entered basketball the guy had been built like a bull. He had had the best physical preparation of them all, his stamina unending. After he began practicing? Hell, he had become the number one power play in Japan.

Sakuragi frowned at him. 'Now, why are you looking at me like that?'

'Mitsui's right. How can you look the way you do?'

He grinned. 'You're also fit. Very fit.'

'Yeah but I still practice everyday. Do you?'

He shrugged. 'Not exactly. But I'm a basketball coach so…'

He blinked. 'Really? You? A coach?'

'We're in the middle of a game fox. We'll talk later.'

Rukawa gapped when the red head stole the ball from Maki and did the weirdest dunk he had ever seen. '…!'

'Can you stop being an exhibitionist?'

He grinned. 'But I'm so good at it Shin.'

x

Sakuragi was cleaning his face with a towel while he watched Maki watching him. 'Are you going to have dinner with us?'

Maki hesitated. 'I'm sorry. My wife's expecting me.'

'I see.' He sighed. 'How's your kid?'

'Good.' He bit his lip. 'She's pregnant again.'

'Oh…'

Rukawa approached. 'You have children?'

He turned to him. 'A two years old girl. And my wife is expecting a boy now.'

'I guess I'm the one with the oldest child. My son is 19 now.'

He smiled. 'You began very early.'

'…'

'Do you have more?'

'Just Hiroshi.'

Sakuragi looked at him. 'Why didn't you bring him?'

'He's living with his mother in the states.'

He frowned. 'You're not together?'

Rukawa shook his head. 'We got divorced four years ago.' He shrugged. 'It was long due anyway.'

'I'm sorry.'

'It's fine. Besides, despite Helen and our fights my son loves me. I was really lucky with him.' He sighed. 'He's going to come to Japan in a few days.'

'Does he play?'

'Yeah…and he's really good.'

The pride in his voice was unmistakable and Sakuragi smiled. 'Took after his father?'

'…'

'Well…I've got to go.'

The red head's smile died. 'Yeah…it was really good to see you Shin.'

'Yeah…' He hesitated and looked at Rukawa then back at the taller man. 'We have to do this more often.'

He shook his head. 'I couldn't take it.'

'Hana…'

'You said you had to go. Give my best to your wife and girl.'

'I…I will…'

Rukawa and Maki watched Sakuragi go to the big water taps, open one and stick his head underneath it. Soon water was dripping down his torso and the dark haired man had to blink away the sensual picture he presented. 'You seem good friends.'

Maki smiled. 'Not so much nowadays. But I know, if something were to happen, I could count on him for anything.'

'…' The man next to him was smiling lightly. The way he was looking at Sakuragi…there was heat in that gaze. He shook himself. Must be his imagination.

X

'You're drinking too much d'ahou. You're drunk.'

'I'm drinking what I wanna drink. You're not my mother so just leave me alone.'

He growled. 'But we're the ones that have to deal with you.'

Ryota shook his head. 'Enough my friend.'

Sakuragi looked at his glass. 'I miss him.'

'Yeah, I know.' He looked sideways to Rukawa. 'This is not a talk that you should have here.'

'Worried about him? Who cares?!'

'Hanamichi…'

'I just can't forget him.' He took a deep gulp of his drink and swayed which made Ryota catch him with a hand on his arm. 'And he still looks so good. I wanted to jump his bones…' He gave a drunken laugh. 'And he still wants to jump mine. Did you see the way he looked at me?'

He blushed and shrugged at Rukawa who was gapping at them. 'Yeah…I saw.' He hugged him, pulling his head down and fitting it on his neck. 'Come on my friend. I'll take you home.'

'I want to drink.'

'You can keep on drinking at your house.'

'…ok.' A tear slid down his face. 'Why did he have to get married?'

He helped him up. It wasn't easy with their height differences. He signaled to Rukawa to help him and after a brief hesitation he did. 'You know why he had to get married.'

'Screw his father's company! Screw the inheritance and screw him!' He frowned when he noticed the dark haired man helping him. 'I don't like you.'

'Thank god.'

'What does that mean?!'

'Stop acting like a drunken fool d'ahou. You're making a spectacle out of yourself and you're bothering other people.'

'Who cares?' He swayed and Rukawa cursed when he was forced to hug him by the waist to keep him on his feet. 'That's it. You're going home to sleep this off.'

'I…yeah…' He sighed. 'I guess it's better.'

Rukawa and Ryota said goodbye to the rest of their friends and they went with Hanamichi to his house.

X

Ryota sighed when he dropped the red head on the couch. 'What now?'

'…' They looked at the sleeping Sakuragi. If he normally looked ten years younger, sleeping he looked like a teenager. 'It's like time didn't move for him. Looking at him now, he looks like he did when he was a teenager.'

'Yeah…' He shook his head. 'And he still is unlucky when it comes to love.'

'Hum…' He could feel a blush forming on his cheeks. 'Is he really…?'

'Yeah…'

'And Maki?!'

He shrugged.

'That's crazy. I mean…Hanamichi used to be crazy about girls. Especially Haruko.'

'It happened during the middle of your second year. You had already left to America.' He hesitated. 'Maki made a move on him and apparently...Hana liked it.' Ryota passed a hand through his hair, messing it up. 'They've been together on and off since then. Until Maki got married three years ago.'

'They were together for nearly twenty years?!'

'Yeah…on and off…Maki's the only real lover he's ever had. I think he tried other men and women but…I guess Maki's the one.'

He frowned. 'I see. My mind's still boggled. I simply cannot imagine…' He blinked and his mind was filled with an image of the red head on his back, arching and moaning towards a lover.

Ryota smirked at his blushed face. 'I don't think you have any problems when it comes to imagination.'

'…'

'Can you stay with him?'

'What? Why?'

'Aya-chan and my kids are waiting for me. I can call her and tell her what happened but…nobody's waiting for you so…'

'But he's not a kid anymore. He can stay alone.'

'Just to make sure that he won't do anything stupid.'

'…' He sighed. 'Fine. I can stay.'

'Thanks man.' He bent over the red head and shook him a little. 'Hanamichi? I'm leaving but Rukawa's staying. He can help you.'

'I'm fine. He doesn't need to stay.' He tried to sit up but groaned and fell to the couch again. 'Maybe I'm just a little drunk.'

He grinned. 'Just a little.' He bent over and gave him a light kiss on the forehead. 'Be well, my friend.'

Tears appeared in his eyes. 'Yeah.'

He knelt next to him while caressing his hair. 'Do you want me to stay with you?'

'Nah…you've got Aya and your children. I'm a big boy. I can deal.'

'Just remember that you're not alone.'

'Yeah…thanks.'

Sighing, Ryota got up. 'Take care of him?'

Frowning he look down on the red head. His eyes were once again closed and he seemed ready to fall asleep. 'I will but…shouldn't it be you?'

He shook his head and led him to the entrance of the apartment. 'Maybe what he needs is for me to stop coddling him. Aya and I don't know what to do anymore.'

'He didn't seem depressed when he were playing.'

'He's mostly normal but then, sometimes, it just hits him. And seeing Maki today…'

'He was right you know?'

'About what?'

'Maki does want him. I noticed it before the game but thought it was just my imagination.'

'Yeah…but I think…it's not love anymore…just great sex.'

'Great sex?!' He groaned. 'I'm not ready to associate those words to Sakuragi.'

He snorted. 'A few minutes ago you were imagining him in bed.' He lifted a hand when the other man opened his mouth. 'Don't deny it. It was written all over your face.'

'I don't like men that way. I never even thought of men like that.'

'It didn't stop you from thinking of him like that.'

He frowned. '…'

Ryota grinned. 'Hey both of you are single so…'

He growled at the shorter man. 'Stop being a baka like him.'

He shrugged and opened the door. 'Something tells me that you won't be able to stop thinking about it.'

Rukawa pushed him out the house and closed the door on his face. «Bastard! If I think about  
it it's because you put that thought in my head.» He sighed and went to the red head. 'Sakuragi?' He shook him a bit.

'Hum? What is it?'

'You should go to bed.' He got up and helped the taller man do the same. 'Where's your bedroom?'

'That way.'

With some difficulty, Rukawa maneuvered the bigger man to his bedroom. There he laid him down and took off his shoes and socks. He hesitated but then also removed his sweat shirt. He gulped. What was wrong with him that he was ogling the red head's body?! He covered him and left the room. He went in search of a spare bedroom but there was none. It was just a one bedroom apartment with a huge living room.

After searching he found a spare futon and laid it down on the floor of the living room. He thought about sleeping on the bedroom with Hanamichi but quickly changed his mind.

x

Hanamichi blinked open his eyes. The events of last night rushed to his mind and he groaned. «Damn! Talk about lame.» He got up and looked down on himself frowning. He only had his jeans on. Shrugging, he went to the bathroom. Did what nature told him to do, then washed his face and brushed his teeth. He combed his fingers through his hair and went to the kitchen. He stopped when he saw a futon in his living room. Frowning he approached it and found Rukawa curled in it.

He blinked. What was the damned fox doing in his home?! He remembered him helping Ryota bring him home but why had he stayed?

'Rukawa?'

'…' He curled deeper to get away from the voice.

Hanamichi's lips twitched in amusement. Who'd ever thought that Rukawa could be so cute? He blinked. «Cute? Really?! Must be more desperate then I thought.» 'Come on fox. Time to get up.'

'Hum…don't wanna…sleepy.'

If he remembered correctly, as a teenager Rukawa was always sleepy. Sleeping had been his hobby. «I guess that hasn't changed.» Grinning, he leaned down and blew in his ear.

Rukawa came fully awake with a start. '…?!'

He laughed. 'Guess you're awake now.' He got up. 'Go to the bathroom while I prepare breakfast.'

Blinking, the sleepy man watched him go.

x

Rukawa frowned while he watched him prepare breakfast. First, his eyes kept going to the jeans hanging precariously on his hips. Second, that damn chest was making him a bit flustered. Third, he seemed to be a morning kind of guy. He was even whistling. But what was really strange… 'Don't you have a hangover?'

'Hum?'

'You drank like crazy last night.'

'Oh that. Nah…never got a hangover no matter how much I drink.'

'Bastard. That really annoys me.'

He grinned at the scowl on Rukawa's face. 'I do need to take a shower though. But I'll do it after breakfast. I'm about to pass out from hunger.' He looked at the shorter man. 'You want to shower here before going home?'

'Not necessary. My house is about five minutes' walk from here.'

'Really?! Wow, didn't know we were neighbors.'

'…' He was beginning to get worried at the amount of food Sakuragi was preparing. He had fresh orange juice, pancakes, eggs, bacon and what was he preparing now?! 'Hum…are you expecting more people?'

'What do you mean?'

'This much food…'

He grinned. 'I've always eaten a lot.'

'You're not 15 years old anymore you know? You keep eating like that and pretty soon you'll be fat.'

He shrugged. 'Doubt it. I've got a pretty fast metabolism and I'm also very active. Besides, being a coach I've got my adrenaline constantly pumping.' He dragged a hand over his chest until he reached his abs. 'Do I really seem in danger of becoming fat?'

'…'

Sakuragi lifted an eyebrow when Rukawa's eyes went for his hand that was near his groin. The dark haired man immediately looked to the side. «Well well…»

For the next 15 minutes Rukawa watched the red head gulf down his breakfast while he did his best not to gap. After it was over he stretched and grinned. 'That felt good. Going to take a shower now.'

'You're ok?'

'What do you mean?'

'…' He hesitated. 'Last night you were pretty down.'

His smile died. 'You mean about Maki?'

Rukawa couldn't stop the blush from spreading all over his face. 'Hum…yeah.'

'You look extremely cute blushing like that.'

'D'ahou.' He bit his lip. 'Are you really…hum…'

'Gay?'

'…'

'Yeah I am.'

'How?'

He shrugged. 'Just happened.'

'But you used to be crazy about Haruko. And you were always noticing girls!'

'I dated Haruko-san for a while until both of us realized that we were more friends than anything else. We still are.' He growled. 'Can you believe she married Youhei?' He shook his head. 'Anyway, on my second year I met Maki and he invited me for a one-on-one. He was playing basketball in college and boy was he good. Then again so was I.' He smiled. 'He ended up winning by a single point and…well…he made a move towards me.'

'… got it. There's no need to explain anymore.'

He lifted an eyebrow. 'But I haven't arrived at the best part. That guy knows how to kiss and you know the mole on his face? He has another on the inside of his upper thigh right next to his groin. And the way he moans…' By now Rukawa was extremely flushed and he couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled up.

'Stop trying to embarrass me with those details.' He frowned. 'Wait…then Maki…is he the only person you've ever slept with?'

He shrugged. 'No. When we broke up three years ago, I tried dating another guy. We went to bed once. I could have got the same thrill had I used my hand. Tried with two women. Also didn't work. Haven't dated since then.' He looked at the dark haired man. 'What about you?'

'Helen, my ex-wife, was my first…and my only for fifteen years.' He sighed. 'I've dated several women since breaking up with her but…'

'Same problem as me?'

He shrugged. 'I don't think its lack of passion. It's just…there's just something missing. A spark. I don't know.'

'Yeah I get it.'

'…'

A smile tugged at his lips. 'Who would ever thought that we'd be able to speak like this?'

'…' He leaned back on his chair. 'Maybe age really mellowed us.'

'Maybe.'

Rukawa got up. 'Well, I'm going home now. Thanks for the breakfast.'

'No problem. When will your son arrive?'

'In about a week. Why?'

'I'd like to see him play. Is he really good?'

'Yeah.'

'Has he managed to beat you yet?'

A small smirk hovered on his lips. 'Not yet.'

'Hum…' He grinned. 'I better not be too hard on him or his confidence will go down the drain.'

He lifted an eyebrow. 'He's my son.'

'True.' He got up and stretched. Rukawa's eyes were immediately drawn towards that expanse of golden muscled skin. «Damn! Something is definitely wrong with me.» He noticed the happy grin on the red head's face. 'What?'

'Hum…I never would have guessed that you notice men…that way.'

'I do not.'

'You notice me.'

'I do not!'

The taller man just lifted his eyebrows and hooked his thumbs on the pants pockets drawing them down. Rukawa's eyes immediately went there and he made a strangled sound. 'I'm leaving.'

'Hahahaaaa.'

Grumbling he picked up his wallet and left the apartment.

Sakuragi grinned watching the door close behind Rukawa. He had never noticed the other man that way. He didn't know why. He was certainly a looker. But then…he had only begun noticing guys after Maki…His smile died on his face.

Sighing he went to take a shower.

x

Rukawa watched Sakuragi while he trained his students. He had been training the Shohoku high school but next year he was going to make his debut at a professional basketball team. After the initial surprise when meeting Rukawa, the star-struck teenagers began following his sensei. He was a surprise. The redhead was better than he thought. Not only when it came to the coaching but also his relationship with his students. He almost winced when he head butted one that reminded him of the taller man when he had been a teenager.

The student just grabbed his forehead while he tried to find the strength to get up. 'Come on sensei.'

'Shut up or I'm going to put you on basic training for the next month.'

He paled. 'You're not serious.'

He just glared at him.

'Hum…yes sensei.'

The boy joined the team and the game recommenced. Rukawa joined him. 'You know that you used to be just like him?'

He blushed. 'No I wasn't.'

'…'

'Ok. Maybe a little bit.'

'I can count on the fingers of one hand the amount of times you passed me the ball. And I wouldn't need to use all my fingers.'

He chewed on his lips. 'I wasn't that bad.'

He crossed his arms. '…'

'Maybe a little.'

'…'

'Fine!'

Satisfied he turned back to watch the game.

'Wanna join?'

'I'd make mincemeat of these kids.'

He smirked. 'Oh…I think one or two might surprise you.'

'…'

'Well?'

'Get me a shirt.'

x

Rukawa sighed feeling happy. It had been a good match and Hanamichi was right. One or two had some real potential.

'Well?'

He shrugged. 'You're right. Those two kids are really good.' He took off his shirt and wet it underneath the faucet. Then he used it to wipe off most of his sweat.

Sakuragi blinked. Sensuality was something that he had never associated with the dark haired man but passion seemed to simmer underneath his skin. Right then the shorter man looked up at him underneath long bangs, his dark blue eyes framed by long lashes. Gorgeous.

'What?'

He had to clear his throat and break the eye contact. 'Nothing.' «Hell…I must be going crazy. Rukawa? I mean, really?!» He couldn't stop from looking back at him. His body was muscled and defined, the same constitution as when he had been a teenager. More slender than he was but still a thing of beauty. Pale creamy skin glistened with water and it made him want to lick it.

'Sakuragi? What the hell do you think you're doing?!'

That's when he realized that he had approached the shorter man, cupped him by the nape and was bending down to LICK HIS NECK. «Oh sweet fuck…» 'Hum…'

'Let me go d'ahou.'

'I want to kiss you.'

He blinked and then a blush spread over his face. 'Are you nuts?!'

'I'm going to kiss you now.'

Rukawa opened his mouth to answer him but Hanamichi just dipped his head and with no hesitation invaded him. He groaned at the taste and feeling of the other man.

«Oh god…good…so good…» Rukawa lifted his hands and hesitantly placed them on Hanamichi's biceps.

Slowly the red head broke the kiss. Leaning his forehead against Rukawa's, he sighed. 'You feel good.'

He gulped and closed his hands into fists over his shirt. '…'

He smiled. The smaller man seemed incapable of answering. «So cute…» 'Rukawa?'

He took a step back, breaking their embrace. 'I'm…I mean…this is crazy.'

Sakuragi sighed. 'Yeah…I guess it is.' He grinned. 'But it's crazy good neh?'

'I'm not answering that d'ahou.'

'Are you saying that it didn't feel good?'

His face flushed lightly. '…'

'Be honest Rukawa. You've never been a coward.'

'Hell, fine I liked kissing you but that's it.'

'Why?' He shrugged. 'We're both single.'

'And you have more baggage than a woman traveling for two months.'

He blinked. 'Hardly.'

'You got drunk off your ass yesterday because you saw Maki. You still love that guy.'

'I was together with him for 17 years. What were you expecting?'

'You two broke up three years ago…and you've barely had sex afterwards because you couldn't deal with having sex with anyone else.'

'Rrrukawa…'

'Besides, I don't want to have anything to do with a guy.'

'Scared?'

He snorted. 'Of you? I've never been afraid of you d'ahou.'

He took a step towards him, bent his head bringing their faces really close. Rukawa immediately took a step back. 'You seem afraid of me now.'

'I'm not.'

He smirked. 'Yeah…right. Don't worry, I'm not going to try to seduce you. As if I'd be interested in a wooden doll like you.'

He turned his back to him and went back to the gym.

X

'Ahhhaaahhh…' Gasping Rukawa woke up. He gulped and threw back his covers. His boxers showed embarrassing wet stains. 'Damn.' Sighing he got up. He went to the bathroom and took off his underwear and went to wash himself. God damn Sakuragi. For four nights now, he always dreamt of the red head and he always orgasmed. And the things he had been dreaming…the embarrassing things that he wanted Hanamichi to do to him. «Did I really become a homo?»

His son was going to arrive this afternoon so he had to get a grip on himself. This was getting ridiculous. What was he? A teenager?!

It was only 6AM but he couldn't go back to sleep. He hadn't been able to get a decent night's sleep and it was taking its toll on him.

He put on a tee and shorts and went for a run on the park near his house.

X

Hanamichi was sprinting round the tight curve on the park when he collided with someone. He heard a woof when the person beneath him hit the ground. His hips ended up perfectly cradled and a hot length mashed with his. Surprised he looked at the man beneath him. Rukawa looked back at him, his face flushed and his lips parted in shock. He couldn't resist. Not even caring if Rukawa was hurt and without giving him time to say anything, he dipped his head and kissed him. After a brief second of hesitation, the dark haired man lifted his arms, wrapping them around his neck, and kissed him back.

It was then that Hanamichi realized that he could become addicted to this. The man underneath him fit him like a glove, like he was made for him. He moved his hips, a bit surprised to find him fully erect.

'Just a kiss and you're like this Rukawa?'

'…'

Sakuragi moved against him, slowly, rubbing their lengths together. It was enough for the man beneath him to part his legs wide, grab his shoulders and press up against him. He seemed ready to blow. The red head would never, not even in his wildest dreams, thought that Rukawa would be so responsive.

'Rukawa?'

'Haa…I'm…don't move…haa…oh god…'

He smiled. 'How long as it been?'

'Less than you, I think…'

'Do you want me to make you come?'

'You…you're a guy and…we're in a park…'

'No one's here at this hour…and as to being a guy…' He thrust against him making moan aloud. 'It doesn't seem to be a problem with you.'

'…'

Grinning, Sakuragi scooted down until his face reached the juncture of his legs. 'Lift your hips.'

Biting his lips, he obeyed him.

Pulling down his shorts and underwear, Rukawa's length immediately sprang up. 'Amazing.' He lifted a hand, wrapping it around him, his thumb pressing against the opening at the head, spreading the moisture around. 'You're even wet.'

'Sh…shut up d'ahouuu haaaaa.'

He couldn't say anything else because right then Sakuragi went down on him.

The taller man lifted his eyes to see Rukawa throw his arms over his head and arch his back. He seemed close. He almost grinned when a naughty thought entered his mind. He stopped his ministrations, making the dark haired man sob in desperation, to wet his fingers in saliva. Then he licked him again making him lift his hips, trying to find his mouth to sink there. Without any warming he pushed a finger inside Rukawa.

'Wha…what are you doing? Haaa…'

He sucked him harder and another finger joined the first. He curled them inside, searching for that special gland until Rukawa screamed.

'HANAMICHIIIIII!' He came. And it took him not even two minutes to have one of the most explosive orgasms of his life.

x

Rukawa pushed him away from him and grinning Sakuragi let him. He got up whipping his hands on his shorts while, trembling, Rukawa pulled up his underwear and shorts, trying to ignore the stickiness.

Looking up at him, Rukawa just didn't know what to say. '…'

'Well?'

'Well what?!'

He seemed pissed. More at himself than at him. «So cute!» That thought no longer shocked him. He really was too cute to be real. He decided to embarrass him a little more. 'I've taken care of you. What about me?'

He blinked. 'You?'

«I guess I'm a bit of a sadist when it comes to Rukawa.» 'I'm still hard.'

Incapable of resisting, he looked down and sure enough his shorts had a definite tent in them. '…' A flush covered his face.

Rukawa was definitely one of the most attractive guys in the entire world. And he was going to have him. Something told him that it wouldn't be too difficult. He didn't know what this thing between them was but…he wanted to find out. He wanted it very very much. He took a step towards Rukawa and pulled him into his body. 'Want to come to my house?'

He hesitated but then he wrapped his arms around his waist while he pressed his forehead against his collarbone. 'You're a man.'

Lifting an eyebrow, he pressed his hips against Rukawa's. 'I think that's obvious.'

'You're a man and yet…'

'Yet?'

He lifted his head, looking him straight into his eyes. 'I just came.'

He grinned. 'Yeah you did.'

'I'm embarrassed.'

'You're too cute.'

'Shut up.'

He laughed. 'So? Do you wanna come?'

'My son arrives today. I…I can't…' He shook his head and took a step back. 'If he knew…hell…I don't even know if I can do this.'

'You liked what I did to you.'

'…' He shook his head. 'I'm not going to enter into a relationship with a man. Much less one that's still in love with another one.'

'Rukawa.'

'No.'

He sighed. 'Fine.' He turned to walk away, then stopped and turned to him. 'Don't be afraid Rukawa. It's just like try-outs. Try. Me.'

He turned and jogged away while Rukawa just stood there watching him.

X

'Ok. What's wrong dad?'

Rukawa looked at his son. He was the exact spit image of himself except for his light blue eyes. Those he got from his mother. He was even the same height as he was. 'Nothing's wrong.' He smiled lightly. 'It's good to see you.'

He smiled back. 'Yeah.'

'So…how were the try-outs?'

'Good. I'm in the team.'

Pride swelled. For the rest of the trip home neither said anything. Both of them were comfortable with silences. That was something that had always driven Helen nuts.

Hiroshi left his bags in his rooms and went to meet his father on the living room. 'So? When am I going to meet your old colleagues? You've told me so much about them that I can't wait to see if they're like I imagine them. Especially Sakuragi.'

He had to turn his head away to keep from blushing. 'He still dyes his hair red.'

'Really?!' He smiled. 'Can't wait to see it.'

'I didn't think to tell them to meet you, but we can do that now. How about a dinner?'

'Tomorrow though. I'm beat.'

'Okay. Go have a shower. I'll tell them.'

x

He was nervous. Rukawa couldn't remember the last time that he had been nervous. He watched Hanamichi approach them and then stop blinking at both of them.

'This is my son, Hiroshi.'

'Hell, he looks just like you.' He extended a hand and the younger man shook it.

It was all he could do not to shake it off and scream in pain. Sakuragi's handshake was crushing. '…'

He lifted an eyebrow. 'You really took after your father.'

'And you're exactly like he described you.'

'Oh?'

'Red headed obnoxious bull.'

He grinned. 'That's how he shows his love for me.'

He grinned back. 'I like you.'

Sakuragi blinked. 'Hum…that's definitely not like your father.'

Hiroshi shrugged. 'Dad's just shy.'

'Shy?!'

'Yeah.' He cocked his head to the side. 'You look closer to my age than his.'

'Hahahaha Rukawa's an old man now.'

'He also told me about your laugh.' He grimaced. 'It's worse than I thought.'

The red head smiled and leaned towards him. 'Did he also tell you that it's extremely difficult to embarrass me?'

'He told me everything.'

He looked sideways towards Rukawa. 'Doubt it.' Rukawa's face turned stony. 'Doesn't matter anyway. The others should be waiting for us.'

x

Hiroshi entered his dad's home and watched the older man do the same. It had been a surprise watching him interact with his old teammates. The way he had often spoken of them, they had all been extremely close friends, the red head being the clown of the group. That wasn't so. Sakuragi was still very much a clown but…he was the heart of them. Even exasperated the other men had looked at him with true affection, which was entirely reciprocate. His father had stood apart. Part of the group but distant. He had no jokes to share, said practically nothing except to call Sakuragi an ahou when he was being too loud. His father had always been a quiet man but…he was alone in the middle of friends. And it wasn't due to the Shohoku members not being good people. Hell, the red head was a homo and they didn't care about it. Weren't even conscious of that. He on the other hand had to do his damnest not to spend the rest of the evening gapping at the man. He most certainly didn't look like a homo. Didn't act like one. But he was. And his body…he could feel a flush spreading through his body. He was hot. He looked barely older than himself and was gorgeous. That mouth…the body… He shook himself. He was the one turning into a homo. Maybe he'd had too many girlfriends, too many fans following him around. But he wasn't the only one noticing the red headed man. His father's gaze would sometimes heat until desire was almost palpable. He shrugged to himself. Like father like son? He had been entertaining a few thoughts about guys but had never found one that he was genuinely attracted to. Sakuragi had been the first one. But if his father was interested in him…he wasn't going to ruin his chance of happiness. God knew, he deserved some after such an unhappy marriage. The devil in him lifted its head.

'So? What did you think of them?'

He turned to look at Rukawa. 'I liked them.' He decided to test the waters. 'Especially Hanamichi.'

He stiffened. 'Oh?'

'He's nice.' He went to the sofa and threw himself there. 'Really nice.' He put just enough innuendo to make his father frown.

'You shouldn't call him Hanamichi. You know we treat people by their surnames.'

He shrugged. 'He didn't seem to mind. Maybe he's just too friendly?'

'He's an ahou.'

'I liked him.'

He scowled. 'So you said.'

'And he's hot.'

'What?!'

He shrugged. 'I just think he's hot.'

'But…but…you like…men?'

'Maybe. Not sure. I mean I've entertained some fantasies but never found a guy that I'm attracted to.'

He exploded. 'You're not going to mess around with guys!'

'Oh come on Dad. It's not like you can stop me.'

'I want grandchildren!'

He shrugged again. 'Still possible. I mean, it's just sex.'

'Hiroshi…'

'And Hanamichi has a really great body. If I'm gonna try why not with the best?'

'I don't want you to mess around with him!'

He shrugged and got up. He stretched and yawned just to keep himself from laughing. 'Why not? He's single, I'm single. I'm curious and I'm sure that he'll be more than happy to satisfy my curiosity.'

'He's mine!'

He stopped and really looked at his father. He'd been provoking him but he'd never thought that he would come out with the truth in such a direct way. 'You're with him?'

'…'

'Well?'

'No.'

He sighed feeling exasperated. So typical. 'So, in what way is he yours?'

'…'

'Dad…do you want him?'

'He's a guy.'

He shrugged. 'Doesn't stop me from wanting him.'

'I…I don't think I can do it.' He looked him in the eyes. 'Besides…aren't you shocked?'

'About what?'

'Your father might turn out to be a homo.'

He smirked. 'He's also the only guy I've ever been attracted too. Maybe I've taken too much after you?'

'…'

'Besides, if he's gonna do anything, he needs to be interested in you.'

'He is.'

'As just sex or a relationship?'

He frowned. 'He's in love with someone else so…'

Hiroshi scowled. 'I see.' Now he wasn't so sure he wanted his father to take a chance. If he ended up in love while the other guy wasn't… 'Maybe you should wait until you're both in love with each other.'

'I'm not falling in love with him!'

'Dad…I think you already are.'

'What?!'

'He's the one you've always talked about. Always Sakuragi this, ahou that. Always. Even after 20 years, you mention him in our talks.' He shook his head. 'If not love then it's close. He's someone extremely important to you. A person that marked your entire life.'

'… not that much.'

He hugged his father. 'Go to bed and remember. Remember that year in the Shohoku team and how happy you were because…I don't think you've been happy ever since.'

'You've made me happy.'

He smiled. 'I'm glad.' He kissed his father on the cheek. 'Now, let's rest.'

x

He couldn't sleep. Hiroshi had been right. That yeah in the Shohoku team with all his teammates and rivals, it had been the best of his life. And Sakuragi…from the start he couldn't forget him. Couldn't ignore him no matter how much he tried. The curiosity about him, watching his reactions, his growth playing basketball and the anger when he got hurt playing against Sannoh. He sighed and turned to the other side. Only now did he notice how captured his attention had been by the red head.

And now… «Damn!» He was constantly thinking of him, wanting him. But he wasn't the man Sakuragi wanted. He felt like cursing. Was he seriously thinking of this? It was crazy! «He's a guy. I can't want a guy!»

But he did. Was his son right? Had his life been so marked by the red head? Had he always liked him but never realized it? Damn, he was frustrated. And what Hanamichi had done to him…it was clear what role he expected him to play and he wasn't sure if he could do that. He frowned. «I'm not sure? Am I really thinking about it?!» And the dreams…they were humiliating. If those dreams were what he wanted to happen, then he wanted to be dominated by the red head. Not in terms of bondage or violence but…just ceding the reins to him. Give control of his body.

He sighed and sat up. He looked at the clock and growled. It was only 4:40 AM. He was going to kill Sakuragi Hanamichi. He was ruining his sleep and that was something that had never happened before. He wanted to see him to beat him up.

Rukawa got out of bed and stumbled towards the bathroom. He stopped, looking at the mirror. Was he really gonna go there? Based on such a lame excuse? He bit his lip. But he wanted to see him and…be held by him.

He took a quick shower and dressed. Before leaving his apartment he hesitated again. What if he had someone with him? The way Maki had looked at him…He closed the door and went back to his room.

x

'Ready for a one-on-one brat?'

Hiroshi lifted and eyebrow at the red head. 'Bring it on, old man.'

The members of the old Shohoku team whistled and laughed.

Sakuragi was surprised. Rukawa's son played with the same style as his father but the eyes were a different matter. His old teammate always hid his expressions. He knew when he was mad but that was about it. Hiroshi on the other hand couldn't disguise as effectively his happiness at playing a game he loved. He was good, too good, with the enthusiasm of youth and their never ending stamina. But he was more experienced, his body in top shape, his stamina as unending as it had been in high-school and his enthusiasm just as great.

Hiroshi gapped when Sakuragi dunked the ball making the count 10 to 3 thus ending their game. What was that all about?! He had never seen anybody dunk like that! And the way the red head had contorted…he seemed really limber. «Oh boy. I've got to stop thinking about stuff like that or I'm gonna get a hard-on.»

'Hahahaha I won!'

'I let you win.'

He smirked. 'You're too much like your father to ever let anyone win.' He shook his head. 'It's just not in your makeup.'

'…'

He sighed feeling happy. 'This was a good workout.' He took off his shirt and squeezed off the sweat.

He blinked. Damn that was a nice body.

'Shall we hit the showers?'

'Yeah…'

X

«Don't look at him, don't look at him, PLEASE don't look at him!» Hiroshi was trying to take the quickest shower of his life.

'Are you ok kid?'

'Fine. And don't call me kid.'

'But you're one.'

The voice had come right next to him. 'What the hell are you doing here? Go back to your stall!'

He grinned. 'You can't even look at me.'

'It's not that I can't, I just don't want to look at your naked ass.'

'Are you attracted to me?'

Hiroshi sighed, turned full front and looked up at the red head. He had his head cocked to the side. His eyes just revealed curiosity, nothing else. He was gay and he showed no visible thought about his nakedness...or the man he had just approached. He was pretty hot. Shouldn't a gay man be attracted to him?! 'I think you look hot.' He shook his head when the taller man grinned. 'What's happening between you and my dad?'

He bit his lips and begun scrubbing soap over his body. Hiroshi did the same. 'I don't know.'

'Are you really in love with someone else?'

He shrugged. 'We broke up 3 years ago. We were together on and off for 17 years.' He lifted his face to the water to take off the soap. 'I still think about him, but it's not as bad as my friends' think it is. Maki and I… we're just friends now.'

'Just friends? Because that's not the impression my dad got from it. You got drunk when you met him some days ago.'

'Yeah...' He turned off the tap and wrapped a towel around his hips. 'He's the only real lover I've had.'

Hiroshi blinked at that. 'Really?! But…the way you act…confidence in yourself is something that you don't lack.'

'True but…women have always been afraid of me. Of my size and looks. I dated a girl in high-school but we were more friends than anything else. And then…Maki got me.' He grinned. 'Or maybe it's more correct to say that I got him. After we broke up I tried but…it didn't feel right.' He shook his head while his smile turned nostalgic. 'We were happy you know? Sex has always been great and the times we broke up were mostly due to arguments regarding whether to tell people we were together.'

The shorter boy finished drying himself and pulled on his underwear. 'He didn't want to come out?'

He hesitated. 'His family…it's an old one and very conservative. He's the only son. His father was threatening to disinherit him.'

He frowned. 'But doesn't he have tons of money from playing basketball?'

He grinned. 'I wouldn't say tons but…yeah…he has plenty of money.'

'Then why?'

Sakuragi sighed. 'It's his family.'

The dark haired boy narrowed his eyes at him. 'He chose them over you. That's what really hurt you.'

'Aren't you a smart little fellow?'

He lifted an eyebrow. 'Hardly little.'

Sakuragi grinned. By then they were both wearing pants but still hadn't pulled on their shirts. He took a step towards him, pressing their chests together. 'Compared to me, you're little.'

He frowned. 'I guess.' He shook his head. 'I still can't believe that you're the same age as my dad.'

He leaned down towards the smaller boy. 'Want to try me out?'

'No.'

He lifted an eyebrow. 'Oh?'

'You're messing around with my dad and now you want to mess around with me as well?'

The red head stopped and straightened. 'You're right.' He grinned and took a step back. 'I think I've got a little devil in me when it comes to you Rukawa's.'

He snorted and pulled on his shirt. 'Hentai. Do you have fantasies of having father and son in bed with you?'

'Nah…totally monogamous. Although I have to admit to certain fantasies regarding your father.'

'Don't want to hear them.'

Grinning Sakuragi pulled on his shirt. 'But they are so good.'

'Oh shut up.'

'Hahahaha.'

x

Rukawa's son and his current object of obsession were laughing as they returned to the group. His son was much like him personality wise but he seemed truly relaxed when talking to the red head.

That was something he would never be able to do. There had always been tension between them. Only now…what he felt was sexual tension. He was so conscious of the red head that his own skin felt super sensitized.

Sakuragi nearly stumbled when he looked at Rukawa. There was heat in the man's eyes. It was like he wanted to strip him naked and have his way with him. That surprised him. Their last meeting…Rukawa had seemed afraid. But now it was like he had his mind made up. Did he really want this? Involving himself with Rukawa…that would be a handful. He had always detested the guy but now he thought him cute and some days ago he had actually gone down on him. He felt himself flush. The way Rukawa had looked in his pleasure…talk about hot.

But Shinichi had called him yesterday. His marriage it wasn't going well and even though his wife was pregnant, he still wanted to see him. He had refused but…for how long would he be able to resist the call of the other man? He didn't want to be in a relationship with the older man while he was married. It was all or nothing for him and he doubted that Maki would come out and make their relationship public.

He bit his lip looking at the dark haired man. It wasn't fair for Rukawa to be with him while he was thinking of Maki. He turned towards the rest of the group. 'Shall we go eat?'

Ryota grinned. 'Always with the food Hanamichi.'

Youhei laughed. 'I think his stomach got bigger with age.' He hooked an arm over his neck pulling the red head to him. Sakuragi did the same grinning. The smaller man leaned towards him and murmured. 'And later, when we're alone, you're going to tell me what's happening between Rukawa and you.'

'Shit.'

x

'So?'

He bit his lips. 'What?'

'Hanamichi…' Youhei sighed. 'The way Rukawa looked at you…'

He blushed. 'Hum…I know. Kind of surprised me too.'

'Well?'

He sighed and looked around the cafe. At this late hour they had the place pretty much to themselves. He looked at his beer and took a swing of it. 'I went down on him.'

Youhei spitted beer all over the table. He glared at the grinning man. 'Look what you made me do.'

'Hahahah…'

'Hanamichi…this is no laughing matter. You and Rukawa…'

'Yeah…I know.' He looked at the table trying to clean it with a few napkins. 'I'm…it just happened. We met in the park, collided and I ended on top of him. He was so…I kissed him and then…I did more.'

'And he let you?' He reclined against the chair. 'Surprising.'

'That guy probably hasn't had sex since he got divorced. He didn't even last two minutes.'

'Embarrassing.'

'Yeah but…you should have seen him…'

He sweatdropped. 'Hum…no thanks.'

'He was beautiful. Every place I touched made him moan. I never had anyone react to my touch like him. Not even Maki.'

'Hanamichi…'

He sighed. 'I'm still comparing every person I meet with him, hum?'

'It's been three years Hanamichi.'

'I know. Damn it!' He passed a hand through his hair. 'He called me.'

He stiffed. 'What?'

'Shin wants to meet me. His marriage isn't doing well and-'

'No.' He shook his head. 'You are not meeting him.'

'But I still…'

'You idiot! He's not gonna leave his wife and two kids behind, especially since the second hasn't even been born. He's not that kind of person. It's not in his personality to shirk his duties.'

'But he's thinking of being unfaithful to her.'

'He loved you Hana. He left you due to his family's pressure.' He shook his head. 'He would never have left you otherwise.'

'Yeah…that's what hurts. If we didn't love each other anymore or if the sex part of things weren't good but it was…everything was perfect.'

He shook his head. 'No it wasn't.'

Sakuragi frowned. 'It was. I should know it.'

'You've got a really short memory. You were always fighting. He never acknowledged you and it hurt you a lot. You told me several times that you felt as if he was ashamed of you.'

'…'

His lips twitched. 'That was a very Rukawa answer.'

He sighed. 'I'm deluding myself again aren't I?'

'Yeah…Maki will never leave his wife or children…maybe after the kids are fully grown, he'll think about it. Never before. But he probably still loves you so…'

'So I'd be the mistress, is that it? The dirty secret.'

'I'm sorry.'

He shook his bright red locks. 'Don't be. It's the truth.'

'Rukawa…'

'What about him?'

'What do you feel for him?'

He opened his mouth to say he hated him but then frowned. 'I honestly don't know. I mean, I hated him when we were teens but…by the end of that first year I kind of respected him. Arghhh!' He scratched his head. 'His response to me really threw me off my game.'

'You were the one who made the move Hanamichi.'

He scowled. 'What are you saying?'

'You want that guy.'

'I do not!'

He just tapped a finger on the bottle of beer and took a little swing.

'Bastard! Fine! I'm attracted to him. He is just…beautiful.' He blinked. 'I actually think I might have been blind before. Looking at him now, I can understand why he had so many fans but…it's still Rukawa.'

'Exactly.'

'What does that mean?'

'He's always been on your mind. Who is your real rival?'

'Have several: Sendoh, Maki-'

'The real one. Come on…who have you always really wanted to beat?'

He growled. 'Rrrukawa…'

Youhei grinned. 'And that's your answer.' He shook his head. 'Even the way you say his name. Why don't you try it? He seems willing.'

'Because he's right.'

'About what?'

'He said that he didn't want to enter a relationship with a man that's still in love with someone else.'

'That's understandable but…are you really?'

The red head frowned. 'What do you mean?'

'I think you're just in love with the idea of Maki. He's the only person you've ever had a long relationship with. The others you tried after him lasted what? One-maybe two months?'

He took a swing of his beer. 'I can say the same about you and Haruko. You two have only been with each other.'

He blushed a little. 'True.' He shrugged. 'I was lucky. I never thought she would give me the time of day but…'

Sakuragi smiled at the happiness in his friends eyes. 'I'm jealous. I want that. You've been married for more than ten years, together for twenty and you're still in love.' He drained the rest of his beer. 'I wanted a relationship like that and…'

'Maki wasn't going to give it to you. That's why you were always fighting. You viewed your relationship as something beautiful and for him it was…'

'Shameful.'

'…Yeah.'

He sighed.

'Think about it Hana. You and Rukawa…it can work.'

He snorted. 'Yeah sure.'

'You just have to give it a try. You have to give the man a chance and don't compare him to Maki. Not ever. Don't bring the other man into the equation.'

'I'm not that smart. I don't even know what an equation is.'

He smiled. 'Baka.'

He smiled back. 'You're right but...will he want to?' The look of hunger in Rukawa's eyes entered his mind and he grinned. 'He does. I think bedding him will be the easiest part.'

He blushed. 'I don't want to know about it.'

'Hahaha…'

'Try it Hanamichi.'

His expression echoed the serious one on Youhei's face. 'I will.' He grinned. 'At least I'll have fun for a while.'

He grinned. 'Poor Rukawa.'

X

Rukawa threw back his sheets in frustration. He looked down on himself, feeling his underwear wet and sticking to his skin. Sighing, he got up and took a shower. This had to stop. He was going crazy. Returning to his bedroom, he put on fresh boxers. He looked at the alarm clock. Not even 5 AM. He looked at his bed and squared his shoulders. He dressed in jeans and a tee and picking up his keys and cell phone, left the house.

X

Sakuragi blinked while looking at the elegant man in front of him. 'Maki?!'

He smiled. The red head had his hair mussed up, his eyes were sleepy and had only black boxers on. The tight variety that looked so sexy on him. 'Hello Hana.'

He shook his head and took a deep breath. 'What are you doing here?'

He shrugged. 'I Just…I needed to see you.'

'Maki…'

The older man passed a hand through his hair trying to smooth it. 'Seeing you last week…it just brought everything back. I…'

He shook his head. 'No.'

He sighed. 'Why are you always so stubborn?'

The taller man stiffened. 'You think that all I'm being is stubborn? That it has nothing to do with the fact that you've got a wife and kids? That you want me as a mistress?' He growled and took a step forward. 'I don't share Maki. Not ever.'

He turned his eyes away. 'It doesn't mean anything.'

'I think you like her. But you also like to have sex with me so…you want both. Your life would be perfect then.'

'I'm not like that Hanamichi!'

'You're a real nice guy Maki but…' He shrugged. 'I can tell how frustrated you're feeling. You made your choice. Now live with it.'

He growled. 'Not everybody has the luxury of ignoring family wishes, you bastard.'

He took a step forward bending over the smaller man, their faces inches apart. 'You never acknowledged me to your family. While my friends knew about us, you never introduced to anyone. Do you have any idea of how much that hurt?'

'I couldn't!'

'Coward!'

Maki pushed him against the door frame and standing on tip toes, kissed him.

x

Rukawa stopped as he watched Maki and Sakuragi kiss. Maki was fully dressed while the other man seemed to be naked. He saw the red head lift his hands slowly and place them on Maki's hips. The smaller man moaned and tried to press harder against the stronger body.

He didn't want to see anything anymore. Just then Hanamichi pushed Maki a bit away, breaking the kiss and opened his eyes to look straight at him. His eyes showed his shock.

«Yeah…I'm an idiot thinking he'd want me when he has someone more than willing to do anything he wants. Someone he won't have to teach anything or have patience with.» He turned and went to the stairs. He didn't feel like waiting for the damn elevator and increase his embarrassment even more.

'Hana?'

Trying to get over his shock, he looked down. Maki didn't seem to have realized that Rukawa had been here. «He came for me.» He was shocked but if he thought about it, it was something that should not have surprised him. Rukawa had never been a coward and…«He wants me. He actually came looking for me knowing what might happen.» He felt like grinning.

'Hanamichi? What's wrong?'

«The way our relationship is and what Maki expects of me, I won't ever feel as happy as I just felt seeing Rukawa there.»

'I'm sorry but…' He shook his head. 'It's not going to happen Maki and…' He bit his lip. 'I think I like someone else.'

He took a step back. 'What?'

'We're not doing this.' He left his door open and pushed him towards the elevator.

'But…'

'What were you expecting? You know me. All or nothing Maki. I will not hide.'

He lowered his head and sighed. 'I know that.'

'Go to your wife and try to be happy. Me…I'm going to try to have a real relationship with someone else. Hopefully it will work.'

'I miss you.'

He grinned. 'That's what you get for leaving me.'

'Idiot.' He gave him a quick kiss, surprising him. 'Hana, I just need to have sex with you. Can't we just…'

He gritted his teeth. 'No.'

'You used to love it.'

'Is that all I'm good for Maki? A fuck? I wanted more from you than that!'

'I can't give you what you're asking! You've always known that!'

'I need it all Shin! Everything. Not just your god damned body!'

'It's more than just my body! I lo…'

'I'm the dirty fuck that you hide in the closet. I can't stand going back to that.' He pushed him inside the elevator, pressing the floor button. 'Good bye Shinichi.'

'Wait-'

As soon as the elevator doors closed, Sakuragi bolted towards the stairs to try and catch Rukawa. Was he another one? Just wanting a secret fuck? To satisfy some curiosity? They were all bitches! He met him two floors down. The dark haired man was climbing up the stairs with an angry frown on his face.

'Rukawa?!'

'D'ahou!'

X

Rukawa entered Sakuragi's home, going straight towards his living room while the red head locked the entrance door.

He watched him look at him, that scowl never leaving his face. «He seems pissed as hell.» Even though he was angry, he couldn't stop the smile that stretched his lips. 'So…you wanted me to go after you hum?'

'What are you talking about?'

He shrugged. 'You took the stairs instead of the elevator.'

'I didn't feel like waiting for the damned elevator.'

He grinned. 'You had just come up and at this hour no one is up to call for the elevator. It was right there behind you. You wanted me to catch you didn't you?'

His scowl turned darker. '…'

'Only you thought I was taking too long and maybe thought that Maki was going to spend the night with me. So you lost your patience and returned.' He approached him like the predator he was. 'Only for what? Were you going to stop us?'

He crossed his arms in front of his chest. 'You came after me.'

'Yeah…maybe I just wanted two gorgeous guys on my bed.'

'Bastard! If this is how you're going to do things, then I'm leaving.'

The red head moved fast and kissed him. Angry, Rukawa tried to stop him but…it felt good. Sakuragi's kisses, they felt too good. He let him push him down, onto the floor.

'Willing are you?'

'Screw you!'

'Well…' He thrusted against him. 'I'm about to screw you.'

'Like hell you are.' He punched him. 'You and Maki just had sex and you expect me to just play along?'

Hanamichi didn't answer him. This guy had never said anything about liking him or not but had come here in the middle of the night and for what? To screw, that's what. Angry again, he leaned down and kissed the smaller man until he lost all thoughts and just grabbed on to his shoulders. Without stopping the kiss, he opened his pants and together with his underwear pushed them to his thighs.

He had to stop the kiss then, to completely take off his jeans. He spitted on his fingers and Rukawa's eyes widened when he saw that. 'Wait Sakuragi. I don't think ahhhhh'

Watching his face, the red head invaded him with a finger. Rukawa's face expressed shock. Mouth slightly opened and his eyes widened. Thing was, despite all that, the dark haired man parted his legs even more while his back arched and his butt moved toward his hand. He smirked at his reactions. «Look at you. The mighty Rukawa moving against my fingers like a bitch in heat.»

He spat again on his fingers and invaded him with two while he wetted his cock with his other hand. He almost stopped. Was he going to take Rukawa like this? But the other man reactions…he took out his fingers and invaded him in a smooth hard thrust.

'Ahhhh!'

Sakuragi groaned. It felt good. He had a grip so tight that he thought he was seeing stars. He slid back and then fully back in. 'Look at this. Your first time and you're taking me to the hilt right from the start.'

He hugged him by the neck, kissing him beneath the ear. 'Hanamichi…I'm…I…'

He thrusted again inside him, harder thrusts, always hitting his pleasure spot until the dark haired man came screaming beneath him.

X

Still gasping, Rukawa opened his eyes to see Sakuragi smirking down on him, still completely hard inside him. Once again he had come embarrassingly fast. '…'

'Look at you now Rukawa. An ass virgin coming like that. And so quick. No touch and barely any preparation. Did your ass feel that good?'

'Shut up. Move away.'

He drew back and then in again making the man beneath him moan. 'You love this. You're probably the easiest ass fuck I've ever seen.'

He stiffened. He couldn't believe that the red head had just said that to him. 'You bastard!' He pushed him violently away from him. He wanted out of this nightmare. He had let Hanamichi take him and in return the man had called him a bitch. What was he expecting really? He angrily tried to put on his jeans.

Sakuragi watched the smaller man angrily jerk on his jeans. What in hell had possessed him to say such hurtful things? Rukawa's eyes were shining with unshed tears and he felt like the idiot he was always calling him. 'Rukawa…'

'Go to hell Sakuragi! I don't want you to open your mouth again.'

'I'm sorry.'

'Don't want your damned apologies.' Finally he managed to finish pulling up his pants and button them. 'I'm out of here.'

'Kaede…'

He stiffened and turned to him. 'You don't have the right to call me by my given name. Not after just telling me that I behaved like a cheap whore-' He stopped abruptly feeling tears slide down his face. He quickly bowed his head and tried to go to the front door.

The taller man grabbed his arm in a crushing grip. 'Wait.' «What have I done? And why? Because Maki just wanted me for a fuck?»

'No.'

'I'm sorry.' He sighed and dropped to his knees startling the other man. 'I am truly sorry for what I did and said.' He let go of his arm and sat back grabbing his thighs. 'Maki and I…we didn't have sex today. He wanted to but…' He looked up at a stone faced Rukawa. 'He wanted a fuck…very much.' He snorted. 'While keeping his wife. I would be like the side dish.' He shook his head. 'I was mad as hell.'

'And what does that have to do with what you just called me?'

'You came here for the same.'

He frowned. 'What?'

The red head shrugged and got up. 'You don't like me yet you came here. You don't want a relationship. You just want to have fun while keeping it a secret.'

The dark haired man blinked as he watched those wide shoulders slump forward in defeat…and tried not to look at the rest of him. 'Fun? You think this is fun for me? A man my age suddenly being attracted to another man? Do you understand the agony and what it took for me to come here?'

'What?'

'I'm heterosexual, Sakuragi. I never saw a man that way. And yet…with you…' He shook his head. 'Coming here tonight took everything I had. If it wasn't for the fact that my son is OK with it…I would never have come here.'

He grounded his teeth. 'Well, if it's so hard then why did you come here?'

'Because…for these last days…I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. I can't even sleep well.' He snorted. 'I always sleep well.'

He gaped at Rukawa while the other man blushed a light pink. 'But…'

He shrugged. 'I should have known how this would end.' He sighed. 'Wanting an ahou…' He snorted. 'Talk about disaster.'

'You want a relationship with me? Really?'

'Wanted. Now forget about it.'

He ignored what he just said. 'Exclusivity? And out for the world to see?'

'You didn't hear me. Not anymore.'

The red head shook his head. 'No way. I don't believe you.'

'I really don't want anything to do with you anymore!'

He blinked and then smiled a little. 'I was referring to you wanting to have an open relationship. I don't believe that you'd ever want that.'

'I said that I would not want to be in a relationship with you because you were in love with another man. I never said anything about wanting to only screw you.'

«He's right. I cannot believe that I didn't see that. Youhei warned me not to compare Rukawa with Maki and I did. I let what I knew of Maki color the way I saw Rukawa.» 'You're right and again…I'm sorry.'

'Don't care.'

'I'll let you have me.'

He growled. 'That's sex again! Doesn't matter who's doing it. So go to hell!'

'Even if I do this?' He turned his back to him and dropped to his hands and knees.

Rukawa gapped at his back. 'What are you doing?!'

'Take me like I took you. Then we'll be even.'

'Will you even like it?'

He shook his head. 'Doesn't matter.'

'That's the thing.' He kneeled on one knee beside the taller man's head making him look at him. 'If you don't like it, then why should I do it?'

'Revenge.'

He sat on the floor and sighed. 'D'ahou.'

Sakuragi blinked and sat up looking at the other man. He seemed truly exasperated. Maki had taken these type of opportunities to take him. It wasn't to hurt him, it was just…to be on top, to feel like the winner… but Rukawa…

'If I wanted revenge I would have just beaten you up, you idiot. I don't do rape.'

'I'm allowing it.'

'But if you don't enjoy it, it's still a form of rape.' He sighed and when he again focused his eyes on the red head, he blushed bright red. Sakuragi sat on the floor with one leg bent in front of his body and the other bent to the side, yoga pose. His groin was completely exposed.

He frowned. 'I guess …in a way…you're right…' He hadn't wanted to do what Maki had sometimes asked of him because he never got any pleasure from it. He blinked at the heavy blush covering the dark haired man's face and when he noticed that his eyes couldn't stop straying towards his groin, he grinned.

'What?!'

'You're definitely cute Rukawa.'

'I hate you.'

He cocked his head to the side, seeing him clearing probably for the first time in his entire life. It threw him, what he saw there. 'No you don't.'

He snorted. '…'

'I think you're close to loving me…if you don't love me already.'

'Like hell.' He quickly got up.

The red head also got up while realizing that he was right. When he had taken him, Rukawa had hugged him and kissed his neck in affection. Not just lust. And he, idiot that he was, had ruined everything by saying such stupid things. 'Stay.'

He shook his head. 'No.'

'You've already come here. Do you really want to end like this?'

Rukawa looked at him. 'And if next time you get angry, you call me names again? Do you really think I'm the type of person that will take abuse like that? You think I'll forgive you just because you apologized?'

'No…but I…I want to try.'

He sighed. 'You don't even like me Sakuragi.' He shook his head. 'I gave you one shot and you blew it.'

'You're always saying that I'm an idiot. I guess you're right.' He lifted a hand, pushing Rukawa's hair out of his eyes in a tender gesture. 'I promise I won't ever say something like that again. Not ever again.'

'Hanamichi…'

He smiled. 'You're calling me by my first name.'

He frowned. 'So what?'

'You won't let me call you by your first name.'

Rukawa blinked at that. 'Well…it's just that you're so easygoing that…and everybody calls you by your first name…'

He leaned towards him, slowly pressing his forehead against Rukawa's. 'I like it. The way my name sounds when you say it…'

'…'

'Stay.' He thought of kissing him, to make him forget everyone and everything except the attraction he felt towards him but he realized that it was important that Rukawa stayed without any type of coercion. Totally and completely aware of the decision he was making.

'…'

'Please.'

'You…what you said…'

'Never ever again. I promise.'

He bit his lip. He wanted to stay. It had taken such an enormous courage from him to come here tonight and to leave it like that after what happened…he wanted to give this a true opportunity. After all the indecision that he had suffered… 'I…I'll stay…'

Sakuragi blinked and lifted his head a little. Rukawa's face seemed to mirror the color of his hair. Smiling he hugged him to his body, gently pressing his face against his collarbone. 'I promise, you won't be sorry.'

He snorted. 'I really hope not d'ahou, otherwise I'm going to beat you up until you can't stand anymore.'

He grinned. 'Kiss me.'

'…'

Hanamichi lifted his head to watch Rukawa bit his lip. He grinned. 'You're hard, fox.'

Lifting an eyebrow, he looked down at his groin. 'So are you.' He felt him trying to lower him down and shook his head. 'Not here.'

'What?'

He scowled. 'I think my butt has carpet burns.'

He blushed bright red. 'Oh.'

X

Rukawa looked at the large bed and hesitated. When he looked back at the red head, he was lifting an eyebrow at him and smirking. He stiffened and pulled off his sweat shirt.

Sakuragi grinned. 'You really are too cute, Rukawa.'

'…' He took off the rest of his clothes until he was naked in front of the other man. 'Now what?'

'Now we make love.'

He bit his lip and went to the bed. He threw back the covers and climbed up. The taller man watched him lie down and look at him with a bit of fear in his eyes. «Damn…I really was an idiot. Looking at him now, he just looks so indecisive and kinda…sweet. I guess he really wants me.» He looked at his groin. «He's already hard. We haven't done anything and he's like that.»

He took out a bottle of lube from the nightstand and then went to the bed and laid down beside him. Then, looking him in the eyes, he rolled on top of the dark haired man, parting Rukawa's thighs, hooking them on his elbows and nestled there deliberately, watching his reactions through it all.

'Again like that hum?'

'Yeah.' He pressed their groins together. 'Can you handle it?'

'Could you handle switching?'

He shook his head. 'Tried it several times with Maki. Didn't like it.'

'…' He lifted his hands and cradled the red head's face between them. 'I'm nervous.'

He smiled. 'You're too cute.'

'D'ahou.' He sighed. 'This is just so weird for me.'

'How so?'

'You're a guy…you're on top of me and I know what you're about to do…and yet…'

'Yet?'

'I'm going to let you do it.'

He smiled letting his body rest fully on top of him, taking most of his weight on one elbow so we could use his other hand to touch the beautiful man's face. 'So why are you letting me? If this is so against your nature…I know you don't like men. I mean not that way and…if you were…curious…there are better looking men than me so…'

'You're the only man I've ever been attracted to. I don't think I'm capable of wanting another man the way I want you.' He blushed a bit when Hanamichi grinned down at him. 'And I think you're gorgeous.'

He leaned down to kiss him. 'No one has ever said something like that to me. Thank you. 'He hesitated. 'After what I did to you…can you really handle this?'

'I'm fine.'

He decided to take him at his word. He kissed him while his hands began moving over his body. He liked his body and found that he liked touching it. He broke the kiss to bit lightly on his collarbone making the man beneath him moan and hug his shoulders. He felt like smiling. The Rukawa that he had in his arms was completely different from that wooden man that never showed any emotion. He licked a nipple, scraping it lightly with his teeth and Rukawa's nails dug into his shoulders. He continued to pleasure him making him moan and arch towards his touch. Looking at that face, Hanamichi realized that it could be addicting. The reactions he showed to him, to what he did to his body, no one had ever reacted like that. Unrestrained and free in his reactions. He inserted a lube slick finger inside him. Rukawa immediately grabbed his hand moaning loudly. 'W-wait!' He gasped when Sakuragi moved the finger touching something that sent shivers throughout his entire body. 'No! Stop!'

He immediately stilled. Did he hurt him? The other man seemed desperate. 'What's wrong?'

'I…you have to wait…just…just a minute.'

He blinked at his flushed face and harsh breathing. Looking at his groin he grinned and guessed his problem. 'You're leaking.' He wrapped a hand around his cock, spreading the moisture there with his thumb. 'You're very close to coming aren't you?'

'I'm…I'm sorry…'

He bit his lip as the devil in him raised its head again. 'Hum…Rukawa? Do you have premature ejaculation?' He tried hard not to laugh when the dark haired man looked at him in shock and denial.

'What?! I do not!'

'But…' He inserted a second finger making him scream and move towards his hand. 'You're so close again.' He shrugged. 'Everytime I touch you, you come so fast. I still haven't come a single time with you.'

He blushed bright red. '…' Rukawa bit his lip, turning his head to the side. 'I don't know what happens when you touch me. It always feels so good that I'm unable to last long.' He moaned when Sakuragi fingers began moving inside him again. 'It feels good.' He turned towards him again and cradled his face between the palms of his hands. He held his breath as he felt the red head remove his fingers and then his cock was prying him apart, entering his body slowly, inexorably, sinking into him fully until they were one. 'Nothing in my life as ever felt as good as you.'

He felt almost humbled. Rukawa saying these things… 'Addicting.'

'W-what?'

'You're addicting. That's what I think when I touch you. That I'm becoming totally addicted to you.'

He smiled lightly. 'Glad to know I'm not the only one.'

His brain short-circuited. 'Beautiful. Gods Rukawa…you're just too beautiful.'

And he began moving. «So good…god, it feels so good inside him.» He still couldn't believe it. He was inside Rukawa, making love to the man that he had always looked on as a rival and nothing had ever felt so good. Not even Maki. He faltered at that. The other man just hugged him more tightly and kissed his neck, beneath his ear. He seemed to like that spot. Maybe Youhei had been right. He just had never realized his feelings for Rukawa because he had left for America on their second year and Shin had come along and took him. 'Kaede…'

'I'm…I'm coming…ahaaaahaaa'

X

Sakuragi was trying to catch his breath. 'I think you've killed me.'

Rukawa moaned and turned to him, using his chest as a pillow. 'I'm the one who should say that. I don't think I'll be able to move tomorrow.'

He grinned. 'Not tomorrow, today.'

'Hum?'

'Look at the clock. It's 8AM.'

He blinked blearily at the clock and then gasped. 'Hell! Hiroshi's going to have a field day with me after this.' He got up and gasping he fell to the floor, when the strength in his legs failed. '…'

Grinning, the red head turned to him, lying face down on the mattress, his chin resting on his hands. 'Problems Rukawa?'

'Bastard…look what you did to me.'

'I remember you, several times, on top of me, ridding my cock until I screamed.'

He blushed. 'Shut up.' He got up with difficulty. 'My son is going to make fun of me when he wakes up and realizes I spent the night out.' He shook his head. 'I'm never going to live this down.'

'Want me to go with you?'

'…' He shook his head. 'No. I need to speak to him first.'

'I see. Meet me after school?'

'...'

He got up and hugged him from behind. 'Want me to join you in the shower?'

'I won't be able to walk d'ahou.'

He grinned. 'Don't worry. I'll carry you.'

X

'Well well.'

Rukawa stopped. He had been walking carefully towards his room, but his son still heard him. He turned towards him. When he lifted an eyebrow at him, he blushed bright red. '…'

'So? Was it worth it?'

He looked him in the eyes. 'Yes.'

He smiled. 'Good. I'm happy for you.' He walked towards the kitchen. 'Go change clothes while I make our breakfast.'

'Hiroshi? Are you really OK with this?'

'I am.' He sighed. 'I guess I won't have a chance in hell of getting the red head now but…at least you got him.'

He growled. 'Grandchildren.'

His exact replica grinned. 'Still plenty of time for that. Before that I wanna…' He wiggled his eyebrows. '…have lots fun.'

'Hentai. Maybe you and Sakuragi are really better suited.' He shook his head frowning. 'It's like sex is his food. I don't think anyone enjoys sex as much as he does.'

'Well, at least you won't be bored.'

He shrugged. 'True.' He yawned. 'I might take a nap after breakfast. I'm beat.'

x

Sakuragi ran towards his door as soon as he heard a knock. 'Rukawa!'

He blinked. 'Is there something wrong?'

He coughed lightly. 'Hum…no.' «Embarrassing. Can't believe I was so anxious to see him. I'm behaving like a damned school girl.»

'So?' He entered his house and stopped at the entrance. 'What do you want to do?'

'I don't know. Have dinner and…I don't know…what TV?' It was awkward. They knew each other but at the same time, they didn't.

'…' He blushed lightly. 'Do you want to have dinner out?'

'What?'

His blush increased. 'Like a date?'

He grinned. 'You're blushing so much. I don't think I've ever seen you blush before you came back to Japan.'

'This situation is embarrassing. It's easier with a woman. I know what to do and say but with you…I'm not sure what to do.'

'Yeah…I get it. I'd love to have a date with you.' He grabbed his jacket and put on his shoes. 'Do you have a place you'd like to go?'

'I heard that Uozumi's restaurant is really good.'

He smiled. 'It is.' He grabbed his cell phone. 'Let me give him a call. Otherwise we'll have to wait in line for like an hour.'

The dark haired man lifted his eyebrows. 'That famous?'

'That good.' He called him and after a few minute they had a table booked for them. He looked at the shorter man. 'You know…you didn't even kiss me hello.'

'…' He entwined his arms around the red head's neck, pulling his head down and kissed him passionately.

When the kiss ended, Sakuragi lifted his head grinning. 'Hello, Rukawa.'

'…'

X

'Wow…you weren't kidding when you said that we'd have to wait for an hour.' He looked around himself, impressed by the elegant decor. 'It's a beautiful restaurant. Does he have more?'

He shook his head. 'Nope. He doesn't want to expand. He just keeps buying bigger spaces. He said that he can only cook in one. He won't have any guarantees that other cooks will be as good as him.'

'I get it. Besides he doesn't seem to lack for business.'

The waiter gave them their menus after they sat down, leaving them to make their choices.

After a few minutes Sakuragi realized that Rukawa was almost trying to hide behind the menu. Was he sorry to expose himself like this? Not many men came alone to have dinner together. Then he noticed the slight blush on his face and relaxed a little. 'What's wrong? You're blushing.'

'Am not.' He bit his lip. 'Your hair draws too much attention. People haven't stopped looking at us.'

He blinked and looked around. Then he grinned. 'It's you.'

'What?!'

'It's not me they're looking at. It's you. Men recognize you as the NBA star and women can't stop looking at you 'cause you're hot.'

Having made his choice, he put down the menu. He faced him, lifting an eyebrow. 'Jealous?'

'Nah.' He also put down the menu. 'I'm used to it. You've always drawn the attention of everybody.'

'So did you.'

He grinned. 'That's because of my hair.'

He cocked his head to the side. 'Not just your hair.'

They ordered the food and Rukawa blinked when he took his first bite. '…'

'Good huh?'

'Yeah.' He chewed slowly because he didn't know what to say. What did they have to talk about?

'Awkward.'

'What?'

'Us. I have no idea what to talk about.'

'Me too.'

'Regretting things?'

He sent him an ice cold look. 'Are you trying to get me angry?'

'Hum…'

'Do I look like the type of person that regrets many things?'

'Well it's just…'

'I'm not codling your ego anymore Sakuragi. I chose to try and have a relationship with you. That's it. Stop asking if I'm sorry or not.'

He seemed really angry. 'I'm sorry.'

'And stop apologizing. I'm getting tired of it. Just stop doing or saying things that will make you apologize.'

'I'm insecure ok?'

'What?! You're the least insecure person I've ever known.'

'I mean about this. With Maki…I've never really been number one for anyone so now…I mean…'

He sighed. 'I get it. Well you're my number one right now.'

The red head lifted an eyebrow and grinned when Rukawa blushed lightly. 'You really are cute Rukawa.'

'Oh shut up and let's eat.'

X

'Can you give me just two minutes? I want to say hello to Uuozomi.'

'…'

After he left, Rukawa looked around himself and sighed. People were now openly looking at him. It was a matter of minutes before they were brave enough to come and speak to him.

X

Sakuragi was grinning after speaking to the giant chef. He stopped when he saw Rukawa being chatted up by a couple of pretty women. He seemed more stone faced than usual. 'Ready?'

He relaxed slightly. 'Yeah.'

One of the women took a step forward. 'Hum…do you want to go for a drink?'

'No. Thank you.'

And he dragged the smaller man out of the restaurant not giving him a chance to answer.

'…'

'What? If you've got something to say, then say it.'

'You're jealous.'

'Oh shut up!'

He smiled. 'I thought you were used to this.'

The red head just huffed at his expression. 'I'm not talking anymore!'

X

'Hanamichi?' Rukawa nearly trembled as he was hugged from behind, the taller man enveloping him in his heat.

'I want you. Now.'

'I…I want to take a shower first.'

'Hum…what for? You smell deliciously.'

He elbowed him in the stomach. 'Shower!'

'Ok ok. That way.'

'And you stay here.'

'You don't want me to shower?'

'You. Stay. Here.'

He just lifted his hands in surrender and sat on the couch to watch TV while the other man showered.

x

Rukawa came back after taking more than half an hour in the shower. He had on his dark blue robe and was approaching him hesitantly.

The red head got up and went to him. 'Still nervous? I thought you had more than enough time to calm down.'

'I'm not nervous. We've done this several times now. What should I be nervous about?'

He shrugged. 'I was nervous the first few times I did it. And I'm nervous with you.'

'… you don't look it.'

The taller man just grabbed his hand and pressed it to his chest. Even through his shirt he could feel the accelerated rhythm of his heart.

'…'

'I've been like this the entire night.'

'Kiss me.'

He did. He kissed the other man slowly, moving him so that his back was against the sofa's back and his butt hit there. He stopped to open the robe and blinked. 'You're that hard already?!'

'…'

He grinned. 'I think you're a hentai, Rukawa. You seem to be constantly horny.'

The dark haired let the robe slide down one shoulder in a movement so sexy that the taller man gulped. Then he did the same to the other until it slid completely to the floor and he stood naked in front of the red head, while he was completely dressed. Strangely, that only heightened his desire. 'You make me this way.'

He just grabbed him and turned him around, making him incline over the sofa's back. Rukawa had to put his arms in front of him, grabbing the sofa's seat otherwise he would have slid down until he hit the floor face first. 'What are you doing?!' This was embarrassing. Because he was so inclined over the couch, his feet weren't able to touch the floor and his butt was sticking up in the air. 'Hanamichi!' He gasped when he felt the red head separate his cheeks. 'What the hell are you doing?!'

He grinned, wanting to tease him again. 'Such a pretty color Rukawa…'

'Pervert! Let me up.'

The devil in him grinned. 'Maybe in a moment.' He kneeled behind him and licked him there. He had to hold his hips hard because the other man suddenly lost all strength in his arms. 'You like that hum?' He licked him again and again, sometimes stabbing the tongue inside. He probed the entrance with a finger, blinking at what he found. Grinning he slid a finger completely inside. 'Well well what is this Rukawa?'

'…'

'You're all clean and soft and dripping wet inside. Did you prepare yourself? Is that why you wanted to take a shower?'

'I…I just thought that since it's…dirty…you shouldn't have to do it.'

He hugged him from behind, laying his face on his back. 'It's not dirty Kaede. It's you. There's no part of you that's dirty to me.' It moved him actually. He had thought that Rukawa was having doubts and he had disguised it with nonchalance but this…he was actually wanting to do something to please him. That, more than anything else made him feel…loved. 'Thank you.' He joined a finger to the first, moving them inside him, delighting in the other man's moans. 'I'm going to take you now.'

'Wwait!'

'What?'

'I'm going to ruin your couch.'

He blinked. The he took off his shirt and put it beneath Rukawa's hips. 'Problem solved.'

'You really want to do it like this?'

'Yup.'

He separated is cheeks, looking at his entrance. It was spasming as if he really wanted him inside.

'Don't look at it. It's embarrassing for god's sake!'

'You look so ready for me.' He open his jeans and his length sprang up. He pressed against him, entering him little by little. 'You feel so good Kaede.'

He couldn't answer. This sensation, of being slowly invaded by Hanamichi, he doubted that he would ever get tired of it. And then he was moving inside, making him take him fully. 'Oh god…so deep…Hanamichi…'

'Like that?' He changed the angles making him scream. 'Here?'

'Yes…more…harder…'

He took him at his word. While he would have ignored such request from other lovers, afraid of hurting them, from Rukawa he knew he didn't need to. This was the only man that had always been able to take and give back everything he dished out. So, for the first time in his life, he let the reigns go and used his full strength leading them both to the most explosive orgasm of their lives.

x

'Oh god…I think you killed me.'

'Hum…' The red head grinned. 'Then we're in heaven.'

They were lying on the floor, Rukawa half on top of Sakuragi, their breathing harsh. 'I don't think I can breathe right.'

'Hum…now this is what I call a workout.'

Rukawa crossed his arms over the red head's chest and leaned his chin over them so he could look him in the face. '…'

If someone had ever had an afterglow because of sex it was Rukawa. He smiled when the dark haired man's legs lifted so he could swing them back and forth. 'Felling happy?'

'Yes.'

His hand wondered over his body until it reached his butt. 'You OK? I didn't hurt you?'

'I'm fine d'ahou.'

'I was rough.' He carefully entered him with a finger watching as the other man closed his eyes and moaned lightly. 'No pain?'

'Hardly. It…takes more than that…to ahhaaaaa'

His hips began moving against his hand, his hands grabbing his shoulders with strength. Sakuragi licked his lips. 'You want another go?'

Opened his eyes to look at him. 'Yes.'

Grinning Sakuragi pushed him down, stomach up and threw his legs over his shoulders. 'Mine.' He pushed inside him making him take him to the hilt. 'Can I say you're mine Kaede?'

Hugging by the neck, he pulled his face down so he could kiss him. 'Only if that makes you mine in return.'

'Deal.'

x

'See you tomorrow?'

'Ok. I can meet you at Shohoku High.'

He smiled and opened the door. 'I'd like that.' He leaned down to kiss him but stopped when he heard a gasp. 'Maki…'

'Oh hell…I'm sorry. I didn't think you were serious about liking someone else.'

'…' He gave Sakuragi a brief kiss and left the house. 'You two need to talk.'

'You're going to leave me with him?'

He shrugged. 'I trust you.'

The red head blinked and then smiled. 'See you tomorrow.'

He inclined his head and went towards the elevators.

x

He closed the door behind Maki. 'What are you doing here?'

'I wanted…you.' He sighed and passed a hand through his hair. 'I apologize for coming here. I never thought Rukawa…'

He shrugged. 'We've just began seeing each other.'

'I see…'

'Maki…even if i wasn't involved with Rukawa…with you…we're over.'

'I know it's not fair to you. Damn it!'

'What's really the problem?'

He hesitated. 'I'm frustrated.'

Sakuragi grinned. 'You've always been a pervert Shinichi.'

The shorter man shrugged. 'It's just…there's something missing.'

'A man inside you?'

He huffed. 'Don't be crude.'

'Sorry but…have you talked to your wife about it?'

'What? Are you crazy?!'

He scratched his head. 'I don't think Akemi is as shy as you think.' He hesitated. 'Does she know about…'

'Yeah…She found out shortly after our marriage…when she was pregnant. Ours is a marriage of convenience but…I'd never do anything to intentionally hurt her.'

'Maki…between us…it's not love anymore. I mean we like and respect each other, probably always will, but you have a chance with your wife. She knows that you're bi. Talk to her. She just might be willing to do the things you need.'

His face turned purple. 'What?! You've gone nuts. And it would be embarrassing to both Akemi and I.'

'It's a choice you have to make. Because very soon you're going to cheat on her and then your marriage will be over. Now, you still have a chance to make it work. You like her and I'm guessing that she also likes you. None of you need to be together anymore but you still are.' He grinned. 'Come on Shin. Mr. MVP is going to be defeated like that?'

He scoffed. 'Only you to make me laugh at a situation like this.' He turned towards the door. 'Rukawa…I still can't believe it. That guy with men…'

'Man.'

'Huh?'

He grinned. 'He said that I'm the only man he's ever been attracted to and the only one he's able to have sex with.'

'You're the pervert. You're actually happy with it.'

Sakuragi hesitated. 'He…he never holds anything back. Being with him…it's kinda liberating.'

'I see.' His eyes expressed regret. 'I've hurt you a lot, with wanting to hide things.'

He shrugged. 'Your situation was different from mine…but yeah…it hurt.'

'I'm sorry.'

'It's ok. I'm happy now. And it's time you should also be happy.'

The impeccably groomed man smiled. 'You're right.' He leaned towards him, standing on his tip toes and kissed him softly. 'Good-bye Hanamichi.'

'Bye Shinichi.'

He turned and left the apartment.

x

He sighed. So that was that. It was completely over between Maki and him. This thing with Rukawa…he was going to give it his all. Nothing held back. There was no need to, right? But what if it was just a passing phase for Rukawa? The man was hetero and yet he was with him. How long until the novelty passed? He sighed. He wanted this to work so much. Youhei was right. What he felt for Rukawa…he liked the man…very much…and he wanted him like he had never wanted anyone before. His heart was wide open, willing to give anything to the dark haired man but… He growled and scratched his head. He was going to go insane if he kept thinking like this.

X

'Can I go with you?'

'Hum?'

'You're going to Shohoku High right?'

'…'

'I can practice with them. I don't want to get out of shape while I'm here. Besides, it will be great to see if I can learn new moves.'

'I guess there's no problem.'

'Dad?'

He blinked at his expression. 'What's wrong?'

'You happy with Sakuragi?'

'Yeah.'

He bit his lip. 'For how long?'

Rukawa frowned. 'What do you mean?'

'That guy…for what you told me…he wasn't very lucky in his previous relationship.'

'I guess not…but it was a lot better compared to mine.'

'Maybe but…from what I've gathered of his personality…if you really start this, he's going to be really serious about you two.'

'I know. So what?'

He huffed. 'Unless you're also pretty serious about him, that baka is going to be crushed when you end it.'

Rukawa just sighed. 'Why would I end it?' He shook his head. 'You and he think too much alike. For me…I've always noticed Hanamichi.' He snorted. 'It's impossible not to but…it was beyond that. I got to know his moods, his character, how he would react. Everytime we touched…it was like an electric current going through my body.' He had to stop thinking about that or he was going to have a hard on in front of his son. 'I never thought it was physical until I returned here and saw him again.'

'Well…I get it. He looks reeeeeally good.'

He smirked. 'Yeah…but besides that…I like him. I really do.' He messed up his hair. 'It's incredible to think this but…it's like he is the perfect complement to me. Before our personalities always clashed. I don't know why. We had so many similar reactions to most things but we never admitted it. Now…we mash. I truly feel good with him.'

'Oh shit…you're in love.'

'…'

'Does he know?'

'I…no…I haven't told him anything.'

'Why?'

He bit his lip. 'He has to get rid of some…issues of the past before that.'

'You mean Maki.'

He just shrugged.

X

Sakuragi blinked at the younger man. 'Why do you want to be part of our training? You're more advanced than them.'

Hiroshi shrugged. 'Don't want to get out of shape.'

'Ok. It's going to be a good experience for my guys as well.'

After he divided the players into teams, he and Rukawa stood back watching them.

The red head bit his lips and looked sideways to Rukawa. 'Do you plan to stay in Japan from now on?'

'What do you mean?'

'Live here permanently.'

'…yes. I mean, I'll probably go to America several times a year to see Hiroshi but…yeah…I'll live here.'

'Oh…good.'

Rukawa lifted an eyebrow at his slight blush. 'You're cute when you blushed like that.' He blinked when Sakuragi's face turned as red as his hair. He smiled lightly. 'D'ahou.'

'I…Rukawa I…'

'What?'

He shook his head. 'Let's talk later.'

X

'What did you want to tell me?' He indicated the showers with his hand. 'Everybody is taking a shower so it's quite private.'

'Hum…I'm…this is not how I planned to do this.'

He frowned. 'What are you talking about?'

'I like you.'

'…'

'I mean, I want you.' He rolled his eyes. 'I think that's obvious, but I really really like you.' He bit his lip. 'It's like…you're my other half. I never thought that…well…we just mash perfectly together. It's corny to say this but it's like you're my other half.'

Rukawa blinked at that. It was almost what he had told Hiroshi.

'Well…Say something!'

'I love you.'

The red head just gapped at him. 'You…me…you love…I mean…' That was the last thing he had expected the other man to say. He had thought that he would have to be the first to say it and slowly convince the other man to fall in love with him, to never leave him. But Rukawa, like always, did the unexpected. There was a challenge and a seriousness in his eyes that lifted all his doubts from his heart. He wasn't Maki and he had always been the type of person to do what he wanted. Hell, in high school instead of going to a more famous school he went to Shohoku because it was closer to home. He always did what he wanted, disregarding everything and everyone. And what he wanted was him. He might have listened to Hiroshi but his son liked him and he didn't mind that they were together. Still, for him to come out and just say it like that… 'I…I'm…'

He lifted both eyebrows. 'You not knowing what to say. Totally unexpected.'

'That was like a shot between the eyes.' He looked around himself and then he bent and placed a soft kiss on his neck, nuzzling it with affection. 'Me too. I…I also…' He blushed bright red. 'I love you.'

«He looks so very embarrassed. » 'You're really sweet Hanamichi.' He stood on tip toes and gave him a quick peck on the lips. 'Let's continue this in your home tonight.'

He grinned. 'Deal.'

X

Hiroshi looked at the people in front of him. His father, Sakuragi and the old and new team of Shohoku were here to say goodbye to him. In the middle of the airport a bunch of really tall guys stood in a cluster drawing the attention of everyone.

'Well, next time you guys have to visit me in America.'

Sakuragi grinned. 'Count on it. And I'll take every opportunity to wipe the floor with you.'

He snorted. 'Doubt it old man.' He looked at his father and the taller man next to him. They seemed so comfortable next to each other and at the same time there was a tension between them…'If you ever get tired of each other-' He winked at the red head. '-come and find me.'

Rukawa growled. 'Grandchildren!'

'Like I said before…plenty of time to have fun before that.'

He scowled at Hanamichi. 'It's all your fault if he turns into a homo.'

'What?! Why?!'

'You're the one that flirted with him!'

He shrugged. 'I like to flirt.'

'Well what if I said no sex for one week?!'

Sakuragi just grinned. 'You wouldn't survive it. No way. You're a pervert that needs constant sex.'

He gaped at him while his friends snickered behind his back. 'I can't believe you've just said that.'

'And I really don't need to hear about my dad's sex life. God! Talk about uncomfortable.' He smiled and hugged his father, murmuring in his ear so no one would hear. 'I'm so happy that you're happy.'

Smiling, he hugged his son. '…'

He turned to the red head and they gave each other a few slaps on the back. 'I never thought I'd ever get such a butch mother but…oh well…just remember to keep my dad happy like a good wife.'

The taller man leaned towards him. 'Remember when I said that it's very difficult to embarrass me?'

'…'

'It's still true.'

'Damn!' He was grinning while looking at them. He shook his head. 'Just make my dad happy. That's all I ask. He deserves it.'

'Yeah.' He put one arm over the dark haired man's shoulders and pulled him into his body. He kissed his temple and smiled at the younger version of Rukawa. 'I will. I promise.'

'I'm right here you know.' He hugged Hanamichi by the waist. 'And don't worry about my happiness. I'll beat him up if he doesn't behave himself.'

'Hahahaaha I should like to see you try.'

'Oh yeah?'

Although he was still smiling, it turned serious and tender. 'Yeah.'

'…'

'Damn! I'm out of here…and you guys need to find a room.' Grinning he said goodbye to the rest of the guys.

X

'…'

'Gonna miss him?'

'Yeah…I mean this last year I got used to it because he began playing professionally but…now…we're in different continents.'

'You've got skype and stuff like that. You can still talk and see each other everyday if you want.'

'I know.'

'Besides…do you know what you're going to do?'

'Yeah…you're going to leave Shohoku and be a coach for a professional team. I talked to the director and I'll probably be the coach for Shohoku next year.'

'Really?!'

He shrugged. 'It's a way to fill my time. It's not like I need the money but…not having anything to do…'

'Boring hum?'

'Yeah.'

'I'm glad. Since my team is also here…' He blushed bright red. 'We can live together if you want.'

Rukawa blinked at that. The other man said that so nonchalantly, like it meant nothing. Then he noticed that the amount of strength with which he was gripping the stirring wheel had turned his knuckles white. He tried his best not to smile. 'Live together huh?'

'…'

'Ok.'

He blinked and almost crashed against a lamp post. 'What?!'

'What?'

He stopped the car ignoring the other cars that were honking at them. 'You're serious? You wanna live together?'

He shrugged. 'I guess.'

«What's with that?! Does he need to look so indifferent?» 'You would really like to live with me?'

'How about we discuss this at home? You're stopping the traffic.'

He bit his lip but did has he was told.

X

Rukawa opened the door to his home and went to the living room.

'Wait. Kaede…were you serious? I mean…about living together?'

He blinked. «So vulnerable. He looks so damned vulnerable and…sad.» 'You were the one who suggested it. Weren't you serious?'

'I said it as a way to test the waters. I want to but I never thought that you would be willing to do it.'

He lifted an eyebrow. 'Then you don't want to live together?'

'I DO!' He stopped himself when he realized that he had screamed. 'God…I really do.' He hugged him by the waist, laying his forehead on his neck. 'I would really love that.'

'D'ahou…'

'Ah…those pet names full of love…'

The corners of his mouth twitched in a smile. 'Shut up.'

He pulled him hard against his body, hugging him tight. 'So, you'll really live with me?'

'The other way around.'

'What?'

He pushed him a bit away, so he could look him in the eye. 'My house is bigger. And I want to have a guest room available for Hiroshi when he comes to visit.'

'Oh…' He frowned and then shrugged. 'Fine by me.'

'…'

'I love you.'

Those words…Rukawa could see the vulnerability in his eyes, the insecurity and fear of being rejected. This man…who was probably one of the most physically strong people he would ever meet, had been badly burned before but it didn't stop him from having his heart wide open to him, exposing himself completely. For Hanamichi, everything was all or nothing. He smiled. He had to be one of the bravest people he had ever met. 'Hum…I feel lucky.'

'What do you mean?'

'Well, usually when someone says I love you the way you just said…that means great sex is coming right?'

He blinked and then grinned. 'Hentai.'

He hugged him by the neck and kissed him with passion. 'I love you. Now take me to our room.'

'I think I've found someone that likes sex even more than I do.'

'Impossible!'

'Hum…let's see if I can prove it to you…again.'

The end.


End file.
